My Secret
by Brit-books
Summary: Tris has a secret that only her brother knows about. What happens when she moves from West Monroe, LA to Chicago, IL? Will her new friends discover her secret? Will she meet someone who has the same secret? How will she hide this secret from all of her new friends? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**TRIS POV**

I am outside my new home. My family and i justmove to Chicago from West Monroe. My brother and CAleb and i are going to explore the beach that is by our house. I asked my parents to buy a house by the beach. I asked because of my secret. Csleb is the only onter person that knows my secret.  
**FLASHBACK**

_Caleb and i were hanging out in our cave one summer day. IT was the day before my 13th birthday. I did a cartwheel, and then i fell in the water. There was a ring at the bottom so i swam down and grabbed it. When i put it on, i grew a beautiful pink tail. Whe ni came back up, Caleb saw it and we dicided to keep it a secret. I hid the ring from my parents, and didnt go in the water with it on._

I am wearing my ring now. Whenever someone asks me about it i justr say that Caleb gave it to me for a birthday and i are about to jump in when a bunch of people run up to us.  
"Hey! Are you guys new? i havent seen you before. My names Christina, this is the screw"(read an at bottom) she says motioning around her.  
"There's Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Four, and Uriah" SHe says.  
"Im Tris and this is my brother Caleb. We just moved here from West Monroe."  
"Wheres that? I love your accent!"  
"Louisiana, and thank you."  
"Why dont we take a dip in the water?"  
"I dont really feel like swimming but you guys go ahead." i say.  
"I dont really feel like swimming either." says Four.  
i notice a ring just like mine on Fours hand.  
"Four are you a mermaid?" He looks shocked, then notices my ring too. He nods. "We should so swin together sometime." i say "Ya that would be fun." he says, then leans in and kisses me. i kiss back.  
"Beatrice! What the hell do you think your doing?! You just fucking met the guy and now your kissing him! We are so talking when we get home." Caleb yells at us. i pull away and we are both blushing. After a while we decide to go home after exchanging phone numbers.  
When we get home Caleb takes me to my room.  
"Beatrice, what the hell were you thinking. Hes a human. You know you can't be eith him! Plus you just met him. He could be a serial killer for all you know!"  
"Caleb, he has the same secret as me. i saw his ring. Just trust me on this. Okay?"  
"Okay"  
THen we go help our parents unpack. THat night, i text Four Hey-t Hey-4 Whats up-t Nothin'-4 Wanna go for a swim?-t Ya meet you at the beach in five minutes-4 Okay-t

I walk downstairs. Our parents went out tonight so its just me and Caleb.  
"Hey Caleb, im going swimming with FOur. Don't wait up for me." i saw walking out the door.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**READ A/N AT BOTTOM!**

**TRIS POV**

I head to the beach. When I get there, F our is already waiting for me.

"Ready to jump in?" Four asks.

"Yup." I reply. We jump in. "so Four, do you know about any like caves or anything?"

"I do, wanna go to my favorite one?"

"Sure. and I have a question."

"And what would that question be?"

"Whats your real name?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Tobias." he says. When we get to the cave, he pulls me in for a kiss. When we need air we pull away.

"Tris, how much do you love me?"

"Tobias, words can't describe how much I love you. I know we just met today, but still. I love you."

"Well, do you love me enough to have sex?"**(A/N in this fanfic, mermaids reproduce like humans.)**

"I would love to Tobias."

We get lost in each other. We were like that for an hour. WHen I pull out my phone I see that it is already 11:00 pm. I also see that I have a text from Caleb.

_What time will you be home?-c_

_Caleb, I told u not 2 wait up 4 me. I will b home tomorrow, I am sleeping over at Four's.-t_

_Fine, just don't have sex with him.- c_

I look at Tobias

"Should I tell him we already had sex?"

"Better. You don't want him to get mad aat you later for not telling him."

I call caleb and put my phone on speaker.

**(Bold= caleb regular=tris.)**

**Beatrice, you already had sex didn't you?** He says calmly.

Ya."

**Did you atleast use protection?"**

"No"

**"Beatrice Caroline Prior! What the hell were you thinking! You could get pregnant! You are way to young to get pregnant! Especially with some guy you barely know! How old is he anyways?!"**

**"Beatrice! you are too young for him!"**

I hang up and Four and I decide to swim around some more. It is midnight when we decide to go back to his house. He tells me that he bought his own house. When we get there, I see that caleb has texted me.

Just don't sleep in his bed with him- C

I ignore the text and we climd in his bed. We have sex again and then we go to sleep.

**TOBIAS POV**

I heqd to the beach and wait for Tris. I smile when I see her approaching.

"Ready to jump in?" I ask.

"Yup." She replies.. We jump in. "so Four, do you know about any like caves or anything?"

"I do, wanna go to my favorite one?"

"Sure. and I have a question."

"And what would that question be?"

"Whats your real name?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course not."

"Tobias." I say. I don't know why I trust her so much with my real name, but I feel that he is trustworthy, so I decided to tell her. When we get to the cave, I pull her. in for a kiss. When we need air we pull away.

"Tris, how much do you love me?"

"Tobias, words can't describe how much I love you. I know we just met today, but still. I love you."

"Well, do you love me enough to have sex?"**(A/N in this fanfic, mermaids reproduce like humans.)**

"I would love to Tobias."

We get lost in each other. We were like that for an hour. WHen she pulls out her phone I see that it is already 11:00 pm. I also see that she has a text from Caleb.

_What time will you be home?-c_

_Caleb, I told u not 2 wait up 4 me. I will b home tomorrow, I am sleeping over at Four's.-t_

_Fine, just don't have sex with him.- c_

She looks at me.

"Should I tell him we already had sex?"

"Better. You don't want him to get mad aat you later for not telling him."

She calls Caleb and puts her phone on speaker.

**(Bold= caleb regular=tris.)**

**Beatrice, you already had sex didn't you?** He says calmly.

Ya."

**Did you atleast use protection?"**

"No"

**"Beatrice Caroline Prior! What the hell were you thinking! You could get pregnant! You are way to young to get pregnant! Especially with some guy you barely know! How old is he anyways?!"**

**"Beatrice! you are too young for him!"**

She hangs up and we decide to swim around some more. It is midnight when we decide to go back to my house. I tell her that I bought my own house. When we get there, I see that caleb has texted her.

Just don't sleep in his bed with him- C

We ignore the text and we climb in my bed. We have sex again and then we go to sleep.

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

** I would like to thank all y'all. Thank you to those of you who follow/favorite my stories. It truly means a lot to me to know that you like my writh=ing and want to know when I update.**

** Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you for taking the time to write your thoughts and feelings for the chapters. Thank you for all of the constructive critisicm you give me. It really helps my writing. I will come home after a bad day and read all of your reviews and I cheers me up just reading what you think of my writhing. Reviews make my day,**

** Lastly, I would like to thank all of you. My beloved readers. Thank you for everything you do. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stories. For actually choosing my stories. There are thousands of Divergent fanfictions out there and you chose mine. it really means the world to me. All of you are bae.**

** I would like to specially thank divergentloverxoxo, BooksLover2000, AlexDivergentforLife, crazydivergent, We'reNotGonnaPayRent, Magpie72, SK92Divergent, -9903, TheDivergentGame, 122ally12, AllegianTobias4610, Angel Rose Potter. Becky6700, fstswmmrgrl, RozaDimitri98, carpenter31, goKoko, irockadmitit727, popan006, divergentfanfictionfangirl, firegirl131, Eric Prior, melaniebaltrusch, PadmeWhovian56, ten3at0n, projectfuture, karebear22, iamDivergentKlarisse, Dinah prince, Courtney 44, coolrocks113, YaRocker25, pixieroo, Fours girl123, FandomOverEverything, Dauntlessprodigy46, DauntlessCake4Life, Daken's Sister. Booknrd187, 1amDivergent, trispreaton, mileyismyhorse, JodiCatrine, blipdeblip, Divergent1315, and lauren. . My favoriters/followers/reviewers. Thank y'all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**OKAY, SO EVERYONE IS TELLING ME HOW RUSHED THE FOURTRIS IS, BUT THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO SCREW = SQUAD+CREW**

**TRIS POV**

**1 WEEK LATER**

I wake up with the urge to vomit. I run to my en-suite and do so. Someone comes in and starts rubbing my back. It is my mom. When I am done, I brush my teeth. She takes my temperature. it is normal.

"Tris, did you miss your period?"

I think about this for a minute. "Ya."

"Come on, lets go buy you a pregnancy test." We go to the store. "When and who did have sex with?"

"With Four, you don't know him, I met him and all of my other friends when Caleb and I went to the beach to explore. When you went out last week, Four and went swimming. We decided to have sex, but we didn't use protection. I told you that I was at Christina's but really I was with Four." I say and start crying.

"Its okay Tris, I'm not mad at you. Your father might be, but I'm here to support you."

We walk into the store and my mom picks out three pregnancy tests. When we get home, we go to my room so that I can take them. /we wait. These have to be the longest three minutes of my life. We walk over to them together. All three of them are positive. I start crying, I am way to young to be pregnant.

"Are you going to keep it?" my mother asks.

"Ya." I say when I calm down. "Can I go tell Four?"

"Of course sweetie." I drive over to Four's house and knock on the door. He answers.

"Hey Tris. Whats up?"

"I have to tell you something." I say nervously.

"And what might that be?"

"I-I'm Pregnant?" I say like its a question.

"Really?" Ha asks, slightly angry. I show him the picture of the tests that I took.

"I can't belive it. You know, Tris, I really can't be with you anymore."

"Tobias, no, you can't let our child grow up with out a father." I say, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Tris, I cant be with you anymore."

"Tobias-"

"No Tris. I said I cant fucking be with you any more!" He yells, cutting me off.

"You know what Tobias? I HATE YOU!" I scream slaming the door shut. I get in my car and drive home. When I get home I slam the door shut. My mom walks over to me.

"How'd he take it?"

"He broke up with me. I can't believe him!" Just them My father and Caleb come home. They see my crying into my moms shoulder.

"Whats wrong honey?" My dad asks.

"I pregnant with Four's child and when I told him, he broke up with me." I say through the tears.

"Your pregnant?" My father asks. I nod.

"He dumped you after you told him?" Caleb asks I nod.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" I nod. My mom schedules an appointment with her OB. I go in tomorrow for the tests.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

**TRIS POV**

**THE NEXT DAY**

My family and I are on our way to the doctor. I am very nervous but excited at the same time. When the doctor calls us back we go to a room.

"Okay, Tris, we are going to have you do a urine test and then weigh yourself on the scale in the bathroom." The doctor hands me a cup. I go and do that and then leave the cup in the tray. I walk back to my room.

"Okay, now we are going to do a blood test." The doctor says. Just then I get a text. its from Christina.

_Screw meeting at my place in an hour-c_

_K-m_

_cool-s_

_sounds fun-l_

_will there be dauntless cake or poptarts?-u_

_Maybe-c_

_will there be truth or dare?-z_

_Maybe.-c_

_be there-4_

I think about if I want to go.

_U comin Tris?-c_

_Ya-t_

I don't want the screw to know about my fight with Four. I text him

_Don't let the screw know about our fight-t_

_would never. don't really let them know much about whats going on in my life-4._

The doctor finishes the blood test and wraps my arm with gauze.

"Okay Tris, leave the gauze on for at least three hours. Now, can you lay on the table and roll your shirt up." I do what the doctor says. "We are doing the ultrasound. This gel is going to be cold." I shiver as she squirts the gel on my stomach. She moves a wand around on the gel and finds my baby.

"Well Tris, you're about one month along. You can find out the gender around five months. I'll see you in a month." The doctor says wipping the gel off of my stomach and printing out pictures for me. I drop my family off at home and go to Christina's house for my first screw meeting. I just walk in. I see that I am the last to arrive. When I am asked why I am late I say that I was at a doctor's appointment, which isn't a complete lie.

"Okay. so I called this screw meeting to welcome Tris to the screw. There will be no truth or dare, there are no pop tarts, but there is chocolate cake."

So we baisically sit around and eat cake and watch TV. After a couple hours, Christina says, "Zeke, Four, Uriah, get out." They trudge out. We are having a sleep-over. We all shower. I got some medicine to help my morning sickness. We talk about girl stuff and watch chick flicks. Christina orders pizza, which sounds amazing now that I'm thinking about it. When we go to bed, I take 1 pill, like I'm supposed we all go to sleep. Surprisingly, I don't have any morning sickness today. I am very thankful. When I go downstairs I smell oatmeal. I love oatmeal, so I am very happy about it. I take one bite of it and it is amazing. I eat the whole bowl. It was amazing.

"Tris, are you pregnant? You ate half of a pizza last night, and a whole bowl of oatmeal."

"I am."

"OMG! Who's the father?"

"Four."

"OMG!" Shauna and Marlene join Christina in the squealing. Christina's parents come downstairs looking tired.

"So, whats everyone squealing about today?" Her mom asks.

"Trissy-poos pregnant!" Christina says.

"Congrats Tris." Her dad says.

"Trissy poo?"

"Ya."

"No."

**Next chapter is when she starts to show, so time skipping like two months. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRIS POV**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Christina and I are getting dressed. Christina is in the showere and I am getting dressed. I am wearing a tight black tank top and dark grey yoga pants. When Christina sees me she sueal

"OMG! Tris you're showing!" I look in the mirror. Wow, I really am. The boys don't know that I'm pregnant yet, or that I hate Four. No one knows about Four. I also have a doctors appointment today. Christina and I eat breakfast and then we get in her car and drive to the doctors office. I sign in and get weighed. The doctor calls us back. I lay on the table and pull up my shirt.

"I see you're showing Tris."

When the doctor locates the baby on the ultrasound, tears fill my eyes. I am going to go swimming later, I haven't been swimming since my and Four's date. The doctor prints off the pictures while I wipe off the gel. Christina and I go eat, then she drops me off at my house. I walk in. My parents are at work, so it is just me and Caleb.

"Caleb, I'm going swimming." I yell

"Okay. Be home before dinner." He yells back.

"I will." I run to the beach and jump into the water. My tail grows and I swim to the cave that we were in that night. When I get there, I the bright green tail that belongs to Four. I immediately turn around and go deeper into the water before he sees me. I swin around for a while longer, then I decide to go home. This swim was refreshing. When I et home I eat dinner and call Marlene and we chat for a while.

**Next Chapter is Tris finding out the gender of the baby. Pleas review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**TRIS POV**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Today I get to find out the gender of my baby. I text everyone in the screw-except Tobias of course-

_Hey guy u wanna come to my doctors appointment today? I'm finding out the gender. meet me at my house at 11:30.-t_

_of course I wanna b there Trissy-Poo-u_

_luv 2-c_

_Ya Trissy-poo's finding the gender! Can't wait to b there!-z_

_YES!-m_

_of course!-s_

_yki-l_

I love being part of the screw. When everyone is at my house we get ready to go. May parents and Caleb are meeting us at the doctors office.

"Wait, where's Four?"

"He called and said he was busy." I lie. I don't want everyone to know about Four.

When we get to the doctors office my parents and Caleb are already there. I sign in and we sit and wait. When the doctor calls me back we all head back to a room. I lay on the table and roll my shirt doctor finds the baby, which isn't that hard anymore, and looks around.

"Did you want to know the gender?"

"Yes please."

"Its a girl!"

all of the girls squeal. The boys just smirk. I get 1 picture for everyone today, then we all go back home.

**The next chapter is timeskipping 4 months to when Tris is in labor, there will be a little surprise in that chapter.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRIS POV**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

My due date was last week. This is going to be a ate baby. Christina and I are hanging out at my house Caleb and my parents are at work today. Then I have a contraction.

"What's wrong Tris?"

"Nothing. It was just a contraction."

The pain comes back 20 minutes later.

"Tris, I'm taking you to the hospital." I sigh. She helps me to the car and we drive to the hospital. There I am informed that I am half a centimeter dialated and I have to be 10 to be able to push. I texted my parents and Caleb.

"Tris, I'm texting the screw." I don't object. I don't want her to know about Four. Within 30 minutes everyone is here but Four. I knew he wouldn't show up. I have been informed that I am now 1 centimeter dialted. The contractions are starting to get more painful. Everyone is confused why Four isn't here because apparently he said he would be here.

**TOBIAS POV**

I am watching TV. I wonder if Tris had the baby yet. She probably has. Then my phone goes off.

_Guys, Tris is having the baby. Get to the hospital now.-c_

_i'll b there-4_

_OMG!-m'_

_yessssss!-s_

_k-l_

_Trissy poo's having her baby!-z_

_will ther b cake or pop tarts?-U_

Only Uriah will ask if there will be cake or pop tarts. I decide to put my plan into action. I have felt bad about leaving Tris after she found out that she was pregnant, now is the time to make up for it. I am going to propose to her. I have to go find her a ring.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Wow. It took way longer to pick out the ring than thought. I know she will love it. It has a big diamond in the middle, a morganite on the rright side, and an emerald on the left to represent our secret. I got the colors I got for our tail colors. I wonder if our child will be like us. I get to the hospital as fast as I can. I find Tris' room and go in. She is squeezing her mom's and Christina's hand. When she sees me she says, "FOur?"

"Ya its me. Tris, I have something really important I need to ask you."

"What is it Four. I'm a little busy right now."

I get down on one knee and everyone in the room gasps. Her family probably because I dumped Tris to leave her with a baby to raise by herself and I haven't talked to her since. The screw doesn't know about our fight.

"Tris, I was wrong to leave you, but I love you I've loved you since we met. I want to be the father of our baby. I'm sorry Tris. I don't know what I was thinking leaving you, but it was wrong, I know that now, and I'm ready to be with you for the rest of my life. Tris I want to spend my life with you. Beatrice Prior, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"

"Yes! Four! I missed you so much! I can't wait to spend my life with you!"

I put the ring on her finger and pull her in for a kiss. She pulls back when she gets a contraction. I take Christina's place and hold Tris' hand.  
The doctor comes in to check on Tris.

"Okay Ms. Prior, you are 3 centimeters dialated.

**27 HOURS LATER**

**TRIS POV**

God I cant wait for this child to be out of me. I have never been happier in my life. I am having my baby and Tobias and I are going to get married. Just then I get another contraction. I squeezt Tobias' and my mom's hands. Then the doctor comes in. "Okay Tris, you are now 10 centimeters dialated. On your next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can. When I get a contraction I push and scream out in pain.

**1 HOUR LATER**

The cries of a baby fill the room.

"Okay, who's gonna cut the cord?"

"Four?"

"I would love to babe." Four cuts the cord with tears in his eyes. The doctor cleans our daughter and brings her over to me and places her in my arms.

"What's her name?" Christina asks.

"Katniss Primrose" I say. I hand her to Four and I decide to go to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRIS POV**

**3 DAYS LATER**

Four and I finally get to take Katniss home today. Four is moving in with us so that he can be with the baby. Katniss is the perfect mixture of Four and I. She has Fours dark brown hair, with some of my blonde as highlights, Four's dark blue eyes, his nose, and my lips. I love her so much. Uriah has already asked me to change her name to Dauntless Cake Pop-Tarts. He asks that everyday. FOur fills out the papers, and we head home. When we get there, Katniss is hungry so I feed her and put her in her crib. The screw is here, so we are going to play Truth or Dare. I go first.

"Uriah, truth or dare."

"Dare. I ain't no pansycake."

"I dare you to go a week without eating dauntless cake or pop-tarts."

"Aw hell no." He says. I have never seen anyon take of a shirt so fast.

"Truth or dare Zekey-Bear?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Shauna. They go to the closet. When time is up I get them, happy that they are fully clothed.

"Shauna, Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!"**(YOU PROBABLY KNOW WHO SAID THAT SO I IS NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHO. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO, YOU REALLY NEED TO READ MORE CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS FANFICS)**

"How much do you like me?"  
"I love you Zekey-Bear."

"Four, Truth or Dare."

"Truth"  
"PANSYCAKE!"

"What your real name?" He takes his shirt off.

"Christina truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Moths." she says, embarresed.

"Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing Homegrown by Zac Brown Band with Four singing backup." We google the lyrics on my phone and listen to it once then stand on the couch that is our makeshift stage and use remotes as microphones.

**(Bold=both, _italicized=tris)_**

_I got a piece of land, _

_out in the countryside,_

_lay back and smell the sun,_

_warm up the Georgia pie._

_Feels so good to be taking it easy,_

_Why would I ever leave?_

_cuz I know_

**_I got some good friends _**

**_that live down the street_**

**_got a good lookin woman with her arms round me_**

**_live in a small town_**

**_where it feels like home_**

**_I got everything I need_**

**_and nothing that I don't_**

**_homegrown_**

**_homegrown_**

_We got a fire boy_

_down by the riverside_

_sip whiskey out the bottle_

_livin' like we'll never die_

_come on and stay awhile_

_if you don't believe me_

_Why would I ever leave?_

_cuz I know_

**_I got some good friends_**

**_that live down the street_**

**_got a good lookin' woman wit her arms round me_**

**_live in a small town_**

**_where it feels like home_**

**_I got everything I need_**

**_and nothing that I don't_**

**_homegrown _**

**_homegrown_**

**_I got some good friends that live down the street _**

**_got a good lookin' woman with her round me_**

**_live in a small town_**

**_where it feels like home_**

**_I got everything I need_**

**_homegrown_**

**_and nothing that I don't_**

**_homegrown_**

**_everything I need_**

**_homegrown_**

**_and nothing that I don't_**

**_homegrown_**

_its the way that you care if all the things you think you want_

_its the way that you care if all the things you think you want_

_its the way that you care if all the things you think you want_

_I got everything I need and nothing that I don't_

**_homegrown_**

_everything I need, nothing that I don't]_

**_homegrown_**

_everything I need, nothing that I don't_

**_homegrown_**

_everything I need I need, nothing that I don't_

**_homegrown_**

Everyone applauds us.

"Mar, t or d"

"T"

"Who do you like?"

"Uriah."

"Four truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Caleb and tell him that you want to leave Tris again.

He dials Caleb's number and puts his phone on speaker.

"Hey Four."

"Caleb, I can't stand it anymore. I have to leave Tris again. The stress of being in a relationship is getting to me'"

"What the fuck dude, you want to break my sisters heart again?! You break her heart I will break your nose."

"You know what? I think I love her again. Just pretend this conversation never happened."

"Tris truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing Drunk Americans by Toby Keith." I sigh and google the lyrics on my phone and listen to it. I get on the couch and grab the remote.

_We ain't east _

_we ain't west_

_we ain't left _

_we ain't right_

_we ain't black_

_we ain't white_

_we just came here to drink_

_we're all mud flaps and suburbans_

_ball caps and turbans_

_all prom queens and strippers_

_we're the whole kitchen sink_

_and then here_

_we're the same_

_everyone_

_knows your name_

_We just raise up our glass,_

_ we don't give a rats ass if you're a democrat or republican_

_We're happy to be here and that you can see we're all just drunk Americans._

_ We ain't second ex-wives,_

_ we ain't cowboys or redskins,_  
_ Ain't preachers or kingpins, _

_we're just all having fun_  
_ We're all suits and blue collars, _

_short orders and long haulers_  
_ Paper and plastic, _

_too old and too young, _

_CEO's, GED's, DUI's, FBI's, BHD's_

_ We just raise up our glass,_

_ we don't give a rats ass if you're belly's too fat or your wallet's too thin,_  
_ We're happy to be here and that you can see we're all just drunk Americans._

_ la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la-a_  
_ la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la-a_  
_ All drunk Americans_

_ We've been in_

_ we've been out,_

_ we've been cool, _

_we've been weird_  
_ Thank god we're still here,_

_ in the land of the free_  
_ And we all sing it wrong but we all sing a-long_

_ We just raise up our glass, _

_we don't give a rats ass if you're a_  
_ democrat or republican,_

_ We're happy to be here and that you can see we're all just drunk Americans._  
_ In these neon lights,_

_ we're all stars,_

_ we're all strips,_  
_ And we're all drunk Americans. _

Everyone applauds and everyone leaves.

When Tobias and I go to bed he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Tris, I left you because I didn't want to turn out like my father. I didn't want to hurt you or the baby. I'm sorry that I hurt you Tris. I will never leave you again."

I pull hom back in for a kiss. He runs his tounge over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allow. his hands pull off my shirt and I break away to take my shirt off. His hands find their way to my panst and slide them off. He pulls of my underwear and I pull off his.

"Are yu sure you want to do this Tris?"

"Ya. Just use protection."

He slips on a condom and puts himself in me. We enjoy ourselves until Caleb barges in on us.

"What the fuck Beatrice?! You just had a baby and you're having sex?!"

I pull away from Tobias.

"Relax Caleb, we're using protection."

"Well I definantly did not need to walk in on this." He says closing my door.

We decide to call it a night.

**Please review! I will update tomorrow and Friday because I have snow days! 2 day school week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRIS POV**

**3 WEEKS LATER**

They screw is at my house and we are having a karaoke night. I start by singing God made Girls by Rae Lynn

_Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_  
_ Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,_  
_ Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand _  
_so God Made Girls_

_ Somebody's gotta make him get dressed up,_  
_ Give him a reason to wash that truck,_  
_ Somebody's gotta teach him how to dance,_  
_ So God made girls._

_ He needed something soft and loud and sweet and proud_  
_ But tough enough to break a heart_  
_ Something beautiful and breakable that lights up in the dark_

_ So God made girls, God made girls_  
_ He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_  
_ And God made girls (for singing in your front seat)_  
_ God made girls (for dancin' to our own beat)_  
_ He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_  
_ And God made girls._

_ Somebody's gotta be the one to cry_  
_ Somebody's gotta let him drive_  
_ Give him a reason to hold that door so God made girls_

_ Somebody's gotta put up a fight,_  
_ Make him wait on a Saturday night_  
_ To walk downstairs and blow his mind,_  
_ So God made girls._

_ Something that can wake him up and call his bluff and drag his butt to church_  
_ Something that is hard to handle_  
_ Somethin' fragile to hold him when he hurts_

_ So God made girls, God made girls_  
_ He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_  
_ And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat)_  
_ God made girls (for dancin' to our own beat)_  
_ He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_  
_ And God made girls_

_ Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_  
_ Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt,_  
_ Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand_

_ So God made girls, God made girls_  
_ He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_  
_ And God made girls (for singin' in your front seat)_  
_ God made girls (for dancin' to our own beat)_  
_ He stood back and told the boys, "I'm 'bout to rock your world."_  
_ And God made girls_

_ Somebody's gotta wear a pretty skirt,_  
_ Somebody's gotta be the one to flirt (and God made girls, yeah)_  
_ Somebody's gotta wanna hold his hand_

_ So God made girls_

Four goes next. He sings Mean to me by Brett Eldridge.

_If I could be the reason your hair's a mess,_  
_ The bass drum beatin way down deep in your chest,_  
_ If I could be the voice on your radio,_  
_ Then I could be your long ride home._

_ If mine could be the name that changes yours,_  
_ The wine in your glass,_  
_ The swing on your porch,_  
_ The dollar in your pocket,_  
_ And the peaceful in your sleep,_  
_ Then I'd be what you mean to me._

_ Standing here, _  
_ Watching you,_  
_ Turning every head in this crowded room,_  
_ The lights down low,_  
_ Dancin slow,_  
_ Oh, if falling's how you feel, _  
_ And perfect is what you see,_  
_ Then I'd be what you mean to me._

_ If I could be the fire in your firefly,_  
_ The cool in the rain,_  
_ The spark in your eye,_  
_ The answer to your prayer,_  
_ And the faith that sets you free,_  
_ Then I'd be what you mean to me._

_ Standing here, _  
_ Watching you,_  
_ Turning every head in this crowded room,_  
_ The lights down low,_  
_ Dancin slow,_  
_ Oh, if falling's how you feel, _  
_ And perfect is what you see,_  
_ Then I'd be what you mean to me,_  
_ What you mean to me_

_ And oh, _  
_ All of this talkin makes you laugh,_  
_ But I've gotta let you know just how I'm feeling while I'm _  
_ Standing here, _  
_ Watching you,_  
_ Turning every head in this crowded room,_  
_ The lights down low,_  
_ Dancin slow,_  
_ Oh, if falling's how you feel, _  
_ And perfect is what you see,_  
_ Then I'd be what you mean to me._

_ Yea, _  
_ Falling's how you feel,_  
_ And perfect's what you see,_  
_ Then I'd be what you mean to me._  
_ Be what you mean to me._  
_ Ohhhhh, be what you mean, what you mean, what you mean, what you mean to me. _

Next, Christina goes. She sings Centuries by Fall Out Boy**(In gym every time this song comes on Ethan dances and it is extremely funny, so this song is for ethan, even though I know he isn't reading this cuz he has better stuff to do(Probably not) but still, for ethan.)**

_Du du du du-du du du_  
_ Du du du du du-du du du_

_ Some legends are told_  
_ Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_ But you will remember me_  
_ Remember me for centuries_  
_ And just one mistake_  
_ Is all it will take._  
_ We'll go down in history_  
_ Remember me for centuries_  
_ Hey, hey, hey_  
_ Remember me for centuries_

_ Mummified my teenage dreams_  
_ No, it's nothing wrong with me_  
_ The kids are all wrong,_  
_ The story's all off_  
_ Heavy metal broke my heart_

_ Come on, come on and let me in_  
_ The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_  
_ And this is supposed to match_  
_ The darkness that you felt_  
_ I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_ And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_  
_ 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_  
_ Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_  
_ 'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_  
_ And you're a cherry blossom_  
_ You're about to bloom_  
_ You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_ We've been here forever_  
_ And here's the frozen proof_  
_ I could scream forever_  
_ We are the poisoned youth_

_ We'll go down in history_  
_ Remember me for centuries _

Next, it is Will's turn. He chooses Pledge Allegiance to the Hag by Eric Church

_There's a little dive on a dead-end road_  
_ Called the Cross-Eyed Cricket Waterin' Hole_  
_ Where you can hear the sound of a steel guitar_  
_ An' get loud an' rowdy with PBR_  
_ But at the top of every hour, man, you can hear a pin drop_  
_ As ol' Jack drops a quarter an' plays Merle on that jukebox, an' we stop_

_ An' tip our hats_  
_ An' raise our glasses of cold, cold beer_  
_ They say country's fadin'_  
_ But we still wavin' that flag around here_  
_ An' when it's time to go, you know you're welcome back_  
_ Where the people pledge allegiance to the Hag_

_ When the weekend comes an' the weather's clear_  
_ There's a high spot fifteen miles from here_  
_ Where you can always find a few dusty trucks_  
_ With the windows down an' the radio up_  
_ We sit there poppin' tops, shootin' bull an' singin' songs_  
_ But you can bet your boots that when Haggard comes on_

_An' tip our hats_  
_ An' raise our glasses of cold, cold beer_  
_ They say country's fadin'_  
_ But just keep wavin' that flag around here_  
_ An' I know, it'll keep on comin' back_  
_ Long as people pledge allegiance_  
_ Where folks still pledge allegiance_  
_ I pledge allegiance to the Hag_

_ One of these days when my time has come_  
_ You can take me back to where I'm from_  
_ Put me on a westbound train_  
_ An' ship me off in the pourin' rain_  
_ Don't cry for me when I'm gone_  
_ Just put a quarter in the jukebox an' sing me back home_

_ An' tip our hats_  
_ An' raise our glasses of cold, cold beer_  
_ They say country's fadin'_  
_ But just keep wavin' that flag around here_  
_ An' I know, it'll keep on comin' back_  
_ Long as people pledge allegiance_  
_ Where folks still pledge allegiance_  
_ I pledge allegiance to the Hag_

After Will, Marlene decides to go. She ends up singing Somethin' in the Water by Carrie Underwood.

_He said, "I've been where you've been before._  
_ Down every hallway's a slamming door._  
_ No way out, no one to come and save me._  
_ Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me._

_ Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,_  
_ Opened my eyes and told me the truth."_  
_ They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."_  
_ So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed_  
_ And now I'm stronger_

_ There must've been something in the water_  
_ Oh, there must've been something in the water_

_ Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way_  
_ Didn't think about it for a couple of days_  
_ Then it hit me like a lightning late one night_  
_ I was all out of hope and all out of fight_

_ Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees_  
_ Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."_  
_ Felt love pouring down from above_  
_ Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed_  
_ And now I'm stronger_

_ There must be something in the water_  
_ Oh, there must be something in the water_

_ And now I'm singing along to amazing grace_  
_ Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face_  
_ Got joy in my heart, angels on my side_  
_ Thank God almighty, I saw the light_  
_ Gonna look ahead, no turning back_  
_ Live every day, give it all that I have_  
_ Trust in someone bigger than me_  
_ Ever since the day that I believed I am changed_  
_ And now I'm stronger_

_ There must be something in the water (amazing grace)_  
_ Oh, there must be something in the water (how sweet the sound)_  
_ Oh, there must be something in the water (that saved a wretch)_  
_ Oh, there must be something in the water (like me)_  
_ Oh, yeah_

_ I am changed (I once was lost)_  
_ Stronger (but now I'm found)_  
_ (was blind but now I see) _

Uriah goes next, singing Sun Daze by Florida Georgia Line

_I'm gonna wear my flip-flops and_  
_ I'm gonna play some flip-cup and_  
_ Rock a little bit of hip-hop and Haggard and Jagger_  
_ And throw a 20 on a cornhole game_  
_ If I'm lucky yeah I might get laid_  
_ The way that it's goin, that keg gonna be floatin'_

_ All I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoned_  
_ Work a little less, play a little more_  
_ That's what this day is for_  
_ And all I wanna do is lace my J's and lay some Jack in my Coke_  
_ Work on my lay back, ain't nothin' wrong with_  
_ Gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on_

_ Girl you know you're the life of my party_  
_ You can stay and keep sippin' Bacardi_  
_ Stir it up as we turn on some Marley_  
_ If you want you can pet on my Harley_  
_ I'll sit you up on the kitchen sink_  
_ And stick the pink umbrella in your drink_  
_ The way that we're feelin we gone by this evenin_

_ But all I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoned_  
_ Work a little less, play a little more_  
_ That's what this day is for_  
_ And all I wanna do is lace my J's and lay some Jack in my Coke_  
_ Work on my lay back, ain't nothin' wrong with_  
_ Gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on_

_ Take em out to the sticks, boys c'mon_

_ All I wanna do today is wear my favorite shades and get stoned_  
_ Work a little less, play a little more_  
_ That's what this day is for_  
_ And all I wanna do is lace my J's and lay some Jack in my Coke_  
_ Work on my lay back, ain't nothin' wrong with_  
_ Gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on, gettin' my sun daze on _

"Thank you my loyal Pansycakes!" He says before hopping off of my couch.

Next is Shauna, singing One Hell of an Amen by Brantley Gilbert.

_Preacher said he died too young_  
_ Over there totin' that gun_  
_ For Uncle Sam and our freedom_  
_ Mom and Daddy dressed in black_  
_ They folded up that flag_  
_ Handed it to dad_  
_ Started prayin'_  
_ Yeah he went out 21 guns blazin'_

_ An' that's One Hell of an Amen_  
_ That's the only way to go_  
_ Fightin' the good fight_  
_ Til the Good Lord calls you home_  
_ And so be well my friend_  
_ Til' I see you again_  
_ This is our last goodbye_  
_ But it's a Hell of an Amen_

_ Doctor said he ain't got long_  
_ He just smiled said bring it on_  
_ If you think I'm scared_  
_ You got it all wrong_  
_ A little cancer can't break me_  
_ My heart's right and I believe_  
_ We all hit our knees_  
_ Started prayin'_  
_ Naw he never gave up_  
_ Said the Good Lord's waitin'_

_ An' that's One Hell of an Amen_  
_ That's the only way to go_  
_ Fightin' the good fight_  
_ Til the Good Lord calls you home_  
_ So be well my friend_  
_ Til' I see you again_  
_ Yeah this is our last goodbye_  
_ But it's a Hell of an Amen_

_ So be well my friend_  
_ Til' I see you again_  
_ This is our last goodbye_  
_ But it's a Hell of an Amen_

Zeke jumps onto my couch and announces his song. "Today I will be singing Bottoms Up by Brantley Gilbert.

_I see you and me riding like Bonnie and Clyde_  
_ Goin ninety five burning down one twenty nine yeah_  
_ Looking for the law, while I push my luck_  
_ She's ridin shot gun like it ain't no thing_  
_ Turn the radio up so the girl can sing right_  
_ Pull into the party like, "Y'all wassup"_

_ Tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Throw it on down_  
_ Rock this quiet, little country town_  
_ Get up_  
_ Drop a tailgate on ya truck_  
_ Find a keg and fill ya cup up_  
_ Kick it on back_  
_ Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that_  
_ Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"_  
_ Yeah tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Get em up_  
_ Tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Get em up_  
_ Damn_

_ Girl I gotta tip my hat_  
_ Never thought a country song would make you move like that, yeah_  
_ And she's doing it in daisy dukes_  
_ Girl she's got ya tappin on a boys shoulder_  
_ Hey dog check this out_  
_ Man, it's how them girls do it in the dirty south, yeah_  
_ She'll have you on your knee, "Can I marry you?"_

_ Yeah tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Throw it on down_  
_ Rock this quiet, little country town_  
_ Get up_  
_ Drop a tailgate on ya truck_  
_ Find a keg and fill ya cup up_  
_ Kick it on back_  
_ Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that_  
_ Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"_  
_ Yeah tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Get em up_  
_ Tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Get em up, get em up, get em up_

_ Get em up_

_ Hey y'all whatever ya sippin on,_  
_ Get it up in the air one time_  
_ Bottoms up_

_ Let's give a toast to the good times_  
_ All y'all get your drinks up high_  
_ Everybody feelin alright_  
_ Damn right_

_ Cause tonight it's bottoms up_  
_ Throw it on down_  
_ Rock this quiet, little country town_  
_ And get up, drop a tailgate on ya truck_  
_ Find a keg and fill ya cup up_  
_ Kick it on back_  
_ Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that_  
_ Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"_

_ Tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Throw it on down_  
_ Rock this quiet, little country town_  
_ And get up, drop a tailgate on ya truck_  
_ Find a keg and fill ya cup up_  
_ Kick it on back_  
_ Pretty little mama lookin at ya like that_  
_ Make ya wanna slide on in like, "Girl, what's up"_  
_ Yeah tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Get em up_  
_ Tonight is bottoms up_  
_ Get em up _

Since Caleb is here, he joins us. He decides to sing Take Your Time by Sam Hunt.

_I don't know if you were looking at me or not_  
_ You probably smile like that all the time_  
_ And I don't mean to bother you but_  
_ I couldn't just walk by_  
_ And not say hi_

_ And I know your name_  
_ 'Cause everybody in here knows your name_  
_ And you're not looking for anything right now_  
_ So I don't wanna come on strong_  
_ But don't get me wrong_

_ Your eyes are so intimidating_  
_ My heart is pounding but_  
_ It's just a conversation_  
_ No girl I'm not wasted_  
_ You don't know me_  
_ I don't know you but I want to_

_ I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
_ I don't wanna change your mind_  
_ I don't have to make you love me_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

_ I don't wanna wreck your Friday_  
_ I ain't gonna waste my lines_  
_ I don't have to take your heart_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

_ And I know it starts with hello_  
_ And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice_  
_ And some guys getting too close_  
_ Trying to pick you up_  
_ Trying to get you drunk_

_ And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here_  
_ 'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys_  
_ That talk too much and wanna stay too long_  
_ It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well_

_ You could've rolled your eyes_  
_ Told me to go to hell_  
_ Could've walked away_  
_ But you're still here_  
_ And I'm still here_  
_ Come on let's see where it goes_

_ I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
_ I don't wanna change your mind_  
_ I don't have to make you love me_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

_ I don't have to meet your mother_  
_ We don't have to cross that line_  
_ I don't wanna steal your covers_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

_ I don't wanna go home with you_

_ I just wanna be alone with you_

_ I don't wanna steal your freedom_  
_ I don't wanna change your mind_  
_ I don't have to make you love me_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

_ I don't wanna blow your phone up_  
_ I just wanna blow your mind_  
_ I don't have to take your heart_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

_ No, I ain't gotta call you baby_  
_ And I ain't gotta call you mine_  
_ I don't have to take your heart_  
_ I just wanna take your time _

Lynn sings Made in America by Toby Keith

_My old man's that old man,_  
_ Spent his life livin' off the land,_  
_ Dirty hands, and a clean soul._  
_ It breaks his heart seein' foreign cars,_  
_ Filled with fuel that isn't ours_  
_ And wearin' cotton we didn't grow_

_ He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm_  
_ Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_  
_ Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'_  
_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,_  
_ With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_  
_ He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America_

_ He loves his wife and she's that wife_  
_ That decorates on the Fourth of July_  
_ But says 'Every day's Independence Day'_  
_ She's golden rule, teaches school,_  
_ Some folks say it isn't cool_  
_ But she says the Pledge of Allegiance anyway._

_ He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm_  
_ Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_  
_ Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'_  
_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,_  
_ With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_  
_ He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America_

_ Born in the Heartland, raised up a family_  
_ Of King James and Uncle Sam_

_ He's got the red, white, and blue flyin' high on the farm_  
_ Semper Fi tattooed on his left arm_  
_ Spend a little more in the store for a tag in the back that says 'USA'_  
_He won't buy nothin' that he can't fix,_  
_ With WD40 and a Craftsman wrench_  
_ He ain't prejudiced, he's just made in America_  
_ Made in America_  
_ Made in America_

_ My old man's that old man,_  
_ He's made in America _

Just then Katniss wakes up up and I go to feed her. SHe is 2 months old and Four is amazing with her. He spoils her and it's just so cute. I put her in her carseart and we all go to lunch.

**please review. I don't own divergent or any of these songs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRIS POV**

** KATNISS' FIRST BIRTHDAY**

I wake up and then I realize what today is. its Katniss' first birthday! I shake Tobias, and he moans,

"Tris, its too early to wake up."

"Yes, but do you know what today is?"

"Friday" He says tiredly.

"No, its Katniss' birthday."

He shoots up in bed.

"Really!?"

"Yes. Now get ready, the screw is coming over for the party in an hour." Four goes into my en suite to take a shower and I go to get Katniss ready. I put her in a pink dress with white polka dots, and then I take her to the kitchen to get her food. I put her in her highchair and get her some applesauce and milk. I give her her food and let her eat. I put up some of the party decorations while I wait for Tobias. He finally comes out.

"Well, you took long enough." I say, then look at Katniss, who is happily eating her applesauce. I made sure I put a bib on her this morning so she couldn't ruin her dress. I go to the bathroom and take my shower. When I go to the kitchen, I hear a knock on the door. Its Uriah with the cake. I read it. it says_ Happy 1st Birthday Dauntless Cake Pop-Tarts!_ I sigh.

"Four! Can you go get a new cake?"

"I thought Uriah was getting it."

"Yes, bi=ut would you like to come read it?"

He walk over and examines the cake and then starts laughing.

"You know what. I'll just get the cake myself." I say grabbing my car keys and heading out.

When I get back, everyone is waitng there for me. We play a couple games, and then we decide we should have the cake. I light the candle and help Katniss blow it out. I put her in her highchair and take her dress off. I give her her smashing cake and when she starts playing in it Uriah gets really sad.

"Don't worry, I got us a cake too," He smiles, "But you don't get any." He looks sad again. When I go to clean Katniss up, Four gives everyone cake, including Uriah. Then we open presents.

**Uriah- 2 onsies. 1 had a picture of Dauntless cake and said _I am just as sweet as this_ and the other had a picture of pop-tarts that says _Gimme some Pop-tarts._**

**Christina- 50 dollar gift card to Baby Gap**

**Marlene- teddy bear and toy star stacker**

**Will- books**

**Shauna- a onsie that says _Sweet as Ever_**

**Lynn- 25 dollar gift card to Wal-Mart**

**Zeke- 10 dollar gift card to Wal-Mart**

**Four and I- some clothes and toys]**

After opening the gifts, Katniss stands up and walks over to Four. She plops on his lap and says,

"Daddy!" Four has tears in his eyes. It is her first word.

**Please review! I posted a new story called That Day if you wanna check it out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRIS POV**

** SCREW PARTY!**

My parents have agreed to watch Katniss because the screw is having a party. When Four and I get to Christina's house, we knock.

"Hey guys. Come on in." she says.

She hands us both a beer and we join the circle to play truth or dare. Zeke goes first.

"Uriah, truth or dare."

"Dare!" He yells.

"I dare you to go to the store and propose to the first person you see." Uriah grabs a ring pop from the kitchen and Zeke and I follow him. We walk in and he goes to the produce section. He grabs the first person by the arm and gets on one knee.

"I have loved you ever since I first layed eyes on you just now. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

The dude he's propsing to slaps him in the face, then punches him in the head so he passes out. Zeke and I grab him once the man is out of sight. We carry him back to Christina's house.

"Woah, what happened?" Four asks.

"Um... it was a guy who wasn't very amused with the proposal." Zeke says. "Since I am Uriahs brother, I shall take his turn. Four Truth or Dare?"

"Hey!" Uriah says jumping up. "Four Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he says not wanting to take a dare from Uriah mad.

"Whats your real name?" He takes his shirt off.

"Chris. t or d?"

"D"

"I dare you to have a drinking contest with Tris."

Uriah prepares 15 shots for each of us of 120 proof Knob Creek. I end up winning by 5 shots, but Christina still finishes all of them.

By the time the game is over, we are all very drunk and are down to our underwear. Four and I stumble into one of the guest bedrooms and then we start making out. He unclasps my bra. Then he pulls my underwear off, and I do the same with his. He outs himself in me and I don't object. After that, we go to sleep.

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIS POV**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Today is the day of my wedding. Katniss is one and a half now, and she is walking down the isle with Christina, my maid of honor. Marlene is my flowergirl, and Uriah is the ringbearer. They walk down the isle hand in hand, with Marlene throwing red rose petals as they go. My boquet has 24 white roses. Shauna, lynn, and Christina walk down the aisle. Then my father and I walk down the aisle. I see Tobias and smile. Caleb is officiating the ceremony.

When we finally get to kiss it is a kiss that is full of love and passion. Then, he carries me down the aisle. I love him so ,much.

**sorry for the short chapter. will update soon, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRIS POV**

After the reception, Tobias and I go to a hotel, where we are spending the night. When we get there, we have sex. It is amazing. We leave for the airport ant 6am tomorrow. I feel bad about leaving Katniss for 2 weeks, but I also want to spend 2 weeks alone with Tobias.

* * *

When we finally get to Hawaii, we check in to our hotel and go sight seeing. This is going to be an amazing two weeks.

**Sorry for the short chapter. please review. If anyone wants to play a game of Trivia crack, my username is bmdivergent**


	14. Chapter 14

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**TRIS POV**

We just got back to our house. When we walk in, Katniss runs up to us. I still feel bad about leaving her. She must have missed us so much. Everyone is here.

Since it is her nap time, I take Katniss to her room.

We all just talk and watch movies. Christina picks The Fault in our Stars. By the end, we are all crying- even the boys, and yes, Tobias too. When everyone leaves, Tobias and i go up to bed and have sex again. I kind of want another baby, even though Katniss is only one. I mean, we didnt use condoms, so there could be a chance that i get pregnant. I fall asleep in Tobias' arms and it feels amazing.

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates and how short this chapter is, but its just a filler chapter since its been so long since i updated last. If anyone is interested in co-writing a story, PM me and we can work out some details.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRIS POV**

Oh my god. Caleb is going to kill me. I'm pregnant angain and I'm only 17. I'm still known as pregnant girl at school and everyone knows I'm married. My parents might be upset, but they weren't mad last time when I wasn't married and didn't know Tobias. Caleb has hates him since that first day so I know he is going to be pissed. I go downstairs and everyone(mom dad and Caleb ad Tobias but he partially knows already, he swears my scent chaned to my 'pregnancy scent' the night we got home and had sex) I sit down and mom just looks at me and says, " Beatrice what is it this time?"

"I'm pregnant." I say softly

"congratulations honey," dad says.

"WHAT? OH MY GOD BEATRICE! DONT YOU KNOW WHAT CONDOMS ARE? CANT YOU THINK FOR A MINUTE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU GOT PREGNANT WITH KATNISS?"

then he grabs Tobias shirt and says " why do you keep knocking up my sister? Apparently neither of you know what a condom is. I hate you, you mother fucking douchebag." Then he turns to me and says, "Beatrice. I'm do disappointed in you." And storms off. I get up with tears in my eyes and run to the beach. I jump in the water and swim to the spot where Katniss was concieved(or it might have been Tobias' old bed, but Tobias swears it was here because he thinks my scent changed)

i sit there and cry and then I see Tobias pop up.

"hey Babe"

he pulls me in for a hug and I cry into his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

**TRIS POV**

I'm about 3 months pregnant and I've been showing for a while now and I think I'm having more than one baby. Tobias' locker is next to mine. He had to redo senior year because when I was pregnant with Katniss he never showed up at school. I am planning on coming back to school as soon as possible again just like I did with Katniss. I am apparently the school slut because I'm a junior and pregnant for the second time. But I want to make a statement and I'm going to graduate pregnant and Tobias agrees that that would be a major statement. I'm going to prom with Tobias and I'll probably be pregnant then. It's six months away so I may not get to go. My "plan" is to be able to go to prom and have the baby in between prom and Four' s graduation. When we close our locker the school snob, Lauren comes up to us looks at my stomach and says, "What a slut. Pregnant again? Don't you know what a a condom is?" I punch her in the face. I am about to punch her a second time but Tobias grabs me. The principal takes us into hi office and we each tell him what happened. Lauren get a week of detention and he lets Tobias and I go home for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**TRIS POV**

I'm at the doctors office for my 16 week visit. I am getting ready to leave. I found out I'm having twins. I can't wait to tell Tobias.

PAGE BREAK

Tobias is happy too. We can't wait to find out what I'm having.

I'm sorry for such a short chapter but it's just a filler chapter.

Please review and tell me if you want a boy and a girl, or identical twins and if so what gender. If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I'll tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	18. Chapter 18

**TRIS POV**

Today is my 20 week visit. I have been getting a lot of hate at school, mostly by the seniors because I got Tobias and they didn't. When we get to the doctors office and get into a room, I pull out my phone and check it.

* * *

**PAGE ****BREAK**

I'm having a boy and a girl. I'm so excited and so is Tobias. We're not going to tell the screw yet. We decide to go swimming. WE jump in and our tails form. We go to our secret spot and try to think of names but none come to us. We decide that we're going to tell my parents and Caleb when we get home.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but I've been very busy with school and so I haven't had as much time to write. Please review what names you want!**

**Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I'll tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRIS POV**

When Tobias and I get home, Caleb is complaining to Mom and Dad how Tobias gets to sleep in my room but his girlfriend isn't aloud in his room.

"Caleb, Tris and Four are married and they have kids. We don't want you to have to marry someone so young because you had a kid by mistake."

"God. Tris gets everything. She gets the most wanted guy in school, she has freedom to do stuff and she doesn't always have to tell you who she's with and what she's doing."

Tobias and I walk in the kitchen.

"How was the appointment guys?"

"Good."

"What are you having?" Dad asks.

"A boy and a girl."

"NAmes?"

"Not yet. WE could'nt think of anything." Tobais says.

e go upstairs to wake up Katniss and get her dressed because Mom and Dad want to take her to the zoo. When they leave, Tobias and I decide to go Christmas shopping.

* * *

WE spent about an hour shopping and I think we're finally done. With KAtniss. We decide to see Krampus before we go home.

* * *

It was a great movie, and when we get home, everyone is eating dinner. WE get plates and sit down and eat after putting the presents away.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but I've been very busy with school and so I haven't had as much time to write. Please review what names you want!**

**Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I'll tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRIS POV**

**SIX MONTHS PREGNANT**

My bump is getting so big and the twins are still healthy. Tobias and I have no idea what to name them. WE haven't gotten any suggestions from our friends either. I thought it was hard naming Katniss but no that its our second time and we have two kids to name this time, there's so much more pressure. Christina is already planning the baby shower. She is so excited for them to come. I am too, but I'm not looking forward to giving birth. Whatever, I'm probably going to get an epidural anyway.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but I've been very busy with school and so I haven't had as much time to write. Please review what names you want!**

**Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I'll tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRIS POV**

**SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT**

We have finally decided on names, and we're going to announce them at my baby didn't like that idea since she says that the Baby shower revolves around the names. Tobias and I are headed out to the backyard where the shower is being held. When Christina sees us she quiets everyone down so we can announce the names.

"Okay, so you have all been anticipating the announcement of the names, so, we won't delay it any longer. The names are Elizabeth Rose and Cameron Ian," everyone starts clapping. KAtniss runs up to us and tells us that the names we picked are perfect. WE start laughing.

The shower was amazing. WE got a lot of toys and clothes for the twins. I don't think we need much else now. WE have the best friends. They'll always support us, no matter what. They help us get through school without punching the rude people. They make us laugh and cry. They know how to cheer us up. They know how to read our moods. They know more about us than anyone else, and we're so blessed to have them as our friends, and not anyone else.

**Sorry if this chapter was short but I've been very busy with school and so I haven't had as much time to write. Please review what names you want!**

**Please review! If you have kik and like tfios pm me and I'll tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tris POV**

**1 month later**

The twins are due in two weeks, and Tobias and I are so excited. I've been out of school for a month, but keeping up with my work. Tobias only goes in for half of the day and leaves at lunch, but next week he won't go at all. The teachers are really understanding and give me some extra time to finish my work so I don't get too stressed. All of our friends come by every day after school, which is really sweet. Sometimes, they'll take Katniss out for a little bit too so Tobas and I can get some alone time before the twins come.

Tobias and I just got back from a doctor's appointment, and the babies are still healthy. We were told that they'll probably be born next week, but he's surprised that they haven't come yet. I don't care when they come, as long as they're healthy and I know Tobias agrees with me.

**Short chapter, I know, and sorry. Also sorry for not updating ive been busy but im trying to work writing back into my schedule.**


End file.
